The present invention relates in general to computer systems, and more specifically to systems, method and computer program products for resolving issues that arise in connection with computer systems.
Issues regarding the operation of computer systems are constantly developing. Such issues may be with respect to general queries that require an answer or tickets reflecting conditions that require attention by the system or system administrator in order to address the issue.